This invention relates to a motor vehicle adapted for use by a disabled person normally confined to a wheel-chair.
Specialised motor vehicles primarily for use by disabled persons, in particular such persons normally in wheel-chairs, are well established. However the specific shapes, some of which allow only one occupant, and often the colour of such vehicles, are such that these are readily and immediately identifiable as cars for the disabled--thus the drivers themselves are constantly reminded of their disabilities which are often deeply and sincerely felt, while the vehicles themselves are less safe, more expensive and require more frequent servicing than normal production cars. Other cars, although adapted to a certain extent for disabled persons, are often still such as to require the drivers to seek or call for assistance in entering and leaving them.